Mobile communications devices such as cellular phones, PDAs, and the like have become a ubiquitous part of life. These devices allow the user to be able to communicate with others at virtually any time and any place. The convenience and benefits of such connectivity are without question. As a result, many families have more than one, and often even children carry a mobile communications device. Individuals of a business also typically carry a mobile communications device to allow them to conduct their business while on the go.
Unfortunately, such accessibility can have drawbacks. Users of mobile communications devices may find that they cannot escape incoming communications and/or may feel the need to make outgoing calls at any time regardless of the surrounding circumstances. This is particularly troublesome in group settings where members of the group need to interact with one another or are in close proximity and should not disturb one another. The incoming and outgoing calls via the mobile communications devices of the group can disrupt the group setting.
For example, a family may have a time designated for a meal during which the family is expected to interact while they eat. Some or all of the family may be gathered at a common group location and/or some may be located remotely but may be connected to the group location through a video conference, phone call, etc. However, incoming and/or outgoing calls via a mobile communications device of any one of the family members during the group setting become disruptive. When multiple members of the group experience incoming and/or outgoing calls during the group setting, then these multiple calls may completely frustrate the intended purpose of gathering into the group.